Rapunzel, Queen of Corona
by Kuloms
Summary: Rapunzel is married to the love of her life, and just became Queen of her kingdom. Is she ready to take on parenthood and take care of her kingdom at the same time? Or will she give up on herself? (Rated T for some crude language and graphic sections! ENJOY!)
1. Coronation

I opened my eyes to see my husband laying on top of me.

"It's time to get up. Its coronation day!" Eugene smiled. I shot up so fast my head smacked into Eugene's forehead.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I said as I kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry it happens a lot," Eugene kissed me while touching the baby.

I got out of bed and combed through my short brown hair. I can say I am sort of happy I don't have my long hair anymore. It was a huge burden having to take care of it. The only problem is it's been three years and my hair hasn't grown. When Eugene cut it off, it lost its magic and it will never grow.

I slipped on my beautiful gold dress, showing off my belly just a little bit. One of the maid's came in and put my very short hair into a bun.

"Thank you," I smiled giving the maid a hug.

"You are very welcome your highness," She smiled while bowing. She walked out of the room, yet Eugene walked in.

"You look beautiful," he beamed. I blushed.

"You think so? My stomach makes me look sort of fat," I said sticking out my butt.

"Your stomach doesn't make you look fat, it makes you look pregnant," Eugene laughed. I walked along the hall to the dining room. I sat down in the plush cushion and began eating the fruit I was given.

"Good morning Rapunzel," my Mother grinned while she ate her oatmeal.

"Good morning," I said excitedly.

"Your Father and I couldn't be more proud of you, you are expecting and going to become the Queen," Mother squeaked. I guess I could say I am a lot like my Mother. Although I met her three years ago, I have become so close with her. I tell her everything. From feeling the baby kick, to the arguments I rarely have with Eugene.

"Thank you Mother. Are you sure you are ready to put the throne in my hands?" I questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have been the Queen for 20 years! It's time you get some attention," as Mother said this I laughed so hard my lungs hurt.

"I thought you liked being Queen," Father laughed as he sat down at the table.

"It can be a blessing, and a curse," Mother sighed.

We all laughed.

"Where is the upcoming King?" Mother asked.

"He is being shown some skills from the butler," I answered.

"Ah," Father chuckled.

I continued to eat, when I felt a small movement on the bottom of my stomach. I slowly put my hand where I felt movement, and laughed as I felt something brush the palm of my hand.

"Your highness, its time to come down to the coronation room," one of the maids said as she helped me out of my chair. I walked down the hall with my parents, and sat down in the chair at the front of the room. Eugene sat next to me.

"I love you," Eugene said as he squeezed my hand.

"I love you more," I giggled.

"I love you most," Eugene kissed my lips softly.

We greeted people as they came in to sit in the pews. They told me congratulations on expecting, and how beautiful I was. But that didn't take away my nervousness.

We were told to stand up, and face the man with the orb and the sceptre.

I took off my gloves, and picked up both the objects one in each hand. I turned towards the people in the crowd.

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona, now named Queen Rapunzel of Corona," the man pronounced.

I turned back around and gently laid the object back on the pillow. I stepped back and Eugene picked up the orb and sceptre.

"Prince Eugene of Corona, now named King Eugene of Corona," the man stated.

Everyone in the pews clapped and whistled. I kissed Eugene on the lips for awhile until the applause ended.

"I couldn't be more thankful to where I am now. 3 years ago, I thought I had a different Mother. She was the only person in the world I could trust, and the only person I knew. She told me I wasn't allowed to leave some dumb tower. All I wanted to do was see the lanterns that were laid in the air every year on my birthday. Honestly, I just thought it was a coincidence. I never thought that I would be here where I am now. Heck, I never knew my long blonde hair would turn short and brown. Thank you, to everyone who ever believed in me. This kingdom is now under my rule, and I will be sure to make the rest of my life the best, spending time with all you here today," I assured.

Everyone applauded me and cheered me on.

"Let's see. If I were to say what I was grateful for, it would be my smoking hot wife is the Queen of the kingdom I grew up in. But, not only did she make me fall in love with her, but she saved me for becoming the man I wasn't meant to be. This is the man I was meant to be. Right here right now. With all of you here today. I didn't even know I would find someone like Rapunzel, or be expecting a baby. But I did and I am. Let's just hope they can get my nose right on the painting they are going to paint," Eugene laughed.

Everyone in the audience laughed and cheered our names.

We were led to the balcony where the whole kingdom stood, waiting for us to come out. I waved excitedly and kissed my hands at them. I began to cry, but not because I was upset, but because I had this whole life full of luxury that three years ago, I couldn't imagine.

Nothing could be better than this.

I felt a gush fall down my legs.


	2. On the way

***THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY ARE GRAPHIC***

Along with the the liquid dripping down my legs, I felt my abdomen cramp up. I felt myself losing my balance, and I was about to fall on the ground.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene caught me in mid air.

"The baby, my water broke," I whispered. Eugene picked me up and ran into the castle, my parents chasing after us. Eugene laid me on the bed in our bedroom, and my Father was sent to go get the maids.

"I need to change into something else," I breathed heavily.

My Mother opened up my closet and pulled out my silk robe and nightgown.

"Eugene, can you leave the room while Rapunzel gets changed?" My Mother asked.

"Of course," Eugene closed the bedroom doors behind him as he walked out. I took off my dress and quickly slipped on my nightgown, wile my Mother helped me with the robe.

"Lay down on the bed honey, and just rest," My Mother guided me to the bed, and I laid down.

The maids opened the door, each holding some sort of recourse. They held towels, sheets, a pot with boiling water, and some gloves.

I felt my abdomen sting again, and I let out a huge groan.

"Just breath baby," My Mother stroked my now sweaty head with a cloth.

"Tell Eugene to come back in," I said softly.

"Of course," Mother opened up the doors and said something indistinct. Eugene ran in, and unbutton his clothes, revealing a buttoned up cardigan along with caky brown pants. Eugene came up to me and held my hand.

"It hurts," I winced.

"Don't worry dear it will be over soon," Mother said reassuringly. The maids put more pillows behind my back, and I sat up. I rested my head on the pillows and closed my eyes. I clutched my stomach gently, while Eugene rubbed my hair.

"What's wrong?" I could feel Eugene's unhappy mood rubbing off onto me.

"Nothing, I am fine," Eugene lied. I opened my eyes, obviously annoyed.

"No you aren't," I yelled. By now I was sitting up, my hands on my eyes. I can't do this now, I need him to cooperate.

"Rapunzel calm down it isn't good for the baby," my Mother laid me back on the baby.

"I can't calm down! I am not even ready to have the baby! It wasn't due for another two weeks!" I groaned while another contraction took over my body.

"Eugene, why don't you give her some space. She can't deal with this right now," my Mother led him out of the bedroom.

"Alexandria I need to be with her!" Eugene shouted.

"Rapunzel do you want him to come back in?" Mother asked. I shook my head. The last thing I need right now is another argument with my husband.

My Mother shut the doors and locked them. She sat down next to me and wiped the sweat from my face.

"When I was in the middle of labor with you, I got sick. If I didn't get better you and I would've died. So your Father found this magical flower, that was built by the magic from the sun. I had to drink the nectar from it, and it healed me. But you, you came out with this beautiful blonde hair, that was magical. You could heal anyone," Mother wiped the sweat from her own face, "now you close your eyes and rest baby. Breathe when you feel pain. You are only 2 centimeters dilated. You have a long way to go," Mother went to her room to get changed into more suitable clothing.

I covered myself with some sheets, and turned over on my side. I closed my eyes, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I shot out of my sleep. I yelled in pain. The contractions were getting worse, and I squeezed my Mother's hand.

"What time is it?" I sighed as the pain went away

"It's 7:00 at night, you should eat something," Mother brushed her fingers through my sweat filled hair.

"I think I can last. The only thing I feel right now is tired, and my stomach cramping up," I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Rapunzel you should eat something. The reason you are tired is probably because you don't have any energy. I am going to go get you some soup," Mother said as she walked out of the room. I rolled over on my back and put my hands on my stomach.

"May I come in?" I heard someone knock on the door. It was Eugene holding Pascel.

"Yes," I sighed.

He put Pascel on the bed, who walked up to my face and gave it a lick.

"Stop it Pascel! That tickles," I giggled.

"Rapunzel, I am sorry. I was worried because you were in so much pain. I hate to see you like this, it kills me," Eugene put his hand on my stomach, and moved it around to feel where the baby was

"It's fine, I was stressed out earlier but I am calm now. My Moth-" I was cut off my a contraction, "Ow! Oh my god it hurts!" I started feeling tears stream down my eyes. I could feel the baby moving it's head down to my private area.

"Eugene get my Mama!" I screamed. I could feel the baby coming out. I groaned in pain as the maids and my Mother ran through the door.

"She is fully dilated, your highness. Rapunzel get ready to push!" One of the maids informed me. I sat up and squeezed my husbands hand. I pushed so hard, and could feel tears pouring down my cheeks. I screamed at the top of my lungs, running out of air.

I finally felt the pressure gone, and I laid back on the pillow.

"It's a girl!" My Mother cried out. I began to cry.


	3. Little Flower

All I heard was a cry.

My Mother put her on my chest, while the maids wiped all the goo off of her. I never saw a more beautiful baby. She had brown hair, and her eyes were so green it was unbelievable.

"Arabella," I whispered. I stroked her head while she cried. As soon as I touched her, she looked at me and stopped crying. Eugene grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up in a swaddle. Suddenly, I felt tears stream down my face. I never saw anything more beautiful than this little girl I was cradling in my arms. I still felt kind of sore, but I wasn't thinking about that. When I was pushing, I started to feel like this was all worthless but now that I see what I did that for it was worth everything.

"This is our baby," Eugene sniffled, "good job blondie," he laughed. I kissed Eugene on the cheek, and then gently laid Arabella in his strong arms. I laid back on the pillow, and rubbed my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"You guys did good. She is so beautiful, just like her Mother," Mother cried. Arabella started to cry again, and I felt a small panic start to take over.

"Mother," I panicked.

"She is just hungry, would you like to breast feed her?" My Mother asked, gently taking Arabella from Eugene.

"Yes," I smiled. I gently unbuttoned the top of my nightgown and put Arabella's mouth on my breast. She stopped crying, and began drinking quickly.

"Make sure that her nose is not on your breast because she has to be able to breath. Hold her nice and tight, and try not to overfeed her or you might have to clean up some spit up," Mother informed me. I nodded.

Once Arabella was done eating, I gently laid her in my husbands arms. I turned on my side, and reached my arm out to stroke her small, soft cheek. I closed my eyes, and before I could protest, I fell asleep.

* * *

I gently opened up my tired eyes. The sun was shining into my bedroom, and I smiled groggily. I got up out of bed, and noticed Eugene had been laying in the bed next to me. I took off my clothes, and grabbed a towel from the linen closet. I walked into the bathroom and turned the tub on. I dipped into the tub and laid my head back on the small towel on the tub. I dunked my head underneath, and scrubbed my hair and body with berry smelling soap.

I stepped out of the tub, and turned on the drain so that all the water would leave the tub. I grabbed the towel and walked back to the bedroom, noticing that Eugene was still sleeping. Pascel was laying on my desk watching me get changed.

"Good morning Pascel," I kissed his smooth scales. I slipped on my navy blue dress. The sleeves were long and had white and blue stripes circling down them. The dress was a v-neck, which meant it was showing my enlarged breasts from all the milk that was filled in them. I put on my white flats and my tiara, and walked to Arabella's new bedroom.

The room was filled with pink. There were flowers, and toys that people probably brought as a gift for her. She was awake, but she wasn't crying. I gently picked her up, and brought her to the changing table. I unbuttoned her cloth diaper and cleaned her little hinney. I put on a new diaper and picked out a cute little green footy outfit, that was filled with butterflies and flower. I started putting her small limbs in the outfit, and then when I was done I buttoned up the back of the outfit.

"You like that outfit huh?" I smiled as I kissed her fluffy little cheek, "are you hungry Arabella?" I picked her up and sat in the rocking chair next to her cradle. I began feeding her, and her small whines stopped.

I heard a knock on the door and turned to see who it was. Eugene was leaning against the wall watching me feed her.

"Good morning," I said quietly.

"I cannot get over how sexy you look right now," Eugene kissed my cheek. I giggled. I can never get over his humor.

"I do not, I look like an ordinary Mother," I chuckled. Arabella pulled away, and I put the top of my dress back on. I laid her back in her crib, but she started to cry.

"Sh sh sh, baby," I picked her back up and laid her head against my chest. She still continued to cry, and I sat in the rocking chair again.

"Maybe singing will help," I sighed.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine _

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine _

_Heal what has been hurt _

_Change the Fates' design _

_Save what has been lost _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine _

Arabella stopped crying, and her eyes were closed. I kissed her small forehead and slowly laid her in her cradle.

"Sweet dreams, my little flower," I said as I left the room.


	4. I am done

***5 years later***

"Mommy look at me!" Arabella says as she jumps up and down, paint all over her small hands.  
"Bella, try not to make too much of a mess. Okay?" I laugh as I take a towel and wipe the yellow paint from her now dirty hands. She giggles and runs to pick up her paint brush. She walks back over to her art work and continues to paint the flower I taught her how to do. I smile and sigh at the same time as I walk back to the wall, with the outline of my body and Arabella's. I have been trying to paint Arabella and I on the wall, and its going to be of us both painting. I took my pencil and gently outlined Arabella's long brown hair. I finished my body, and that took me about a week to finish sketching. I am working on Arabella, which will probably take only a few days considering she isn't that big.

**"**What are you painting?" Arabella asks as she walked over to me.  
"You and I," I say quietly as I slowly darken parts of her head.  
"Why?" Bella asks.  
"Because I love you," I say as I kiss her nose. She giggles and runs back to her art. I chuckle. Arabella's personality is so much like her Father's. They are both so energetic it's tiring.

After a few hours of work, Arabella is whining that she is "starving".

"Mommy, I am SO hungry! When is supper going to be ready!" She pleads.  
"When the maids are finished cooking. You need to learn to be patient, a Princess is always patient," I say seriously.  
"But I am hungry, which means that Daddy is hungry, which means we HAVE to eat!" Arabella puts her hand on her cheeks. I sigh slowly.  
"Why don't we go get changed back into our everyday clothes for supper. I am sure it is going to be ready shortly," I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I put the paints and brushes into the cabinet. I clean off Bella's hands and some of the paint on her face, and guide her to her bedroom. I pick out her pink dress, that has a lot of flowers on the seam at the bottom.

"Go get changed sweetpea, and I will do your hair," I tell her as she walks into her bathroom. I do a small rasberry with my mouth, to blow the short hair from my face. I fall on Arabella's small bed dramatically, and I feel Pascel lick my face.

"Hopefully she won't be such a handful when she is older," I giggle. Pascel turns the color yellow because he is standing on the yellow bed. He shakes his head. I laugh.

"Done!" Arabella squeaks as she walks out of the bathroom.  
"Alright sweetpea sit in your seat," I say as she walks over to her seat by her dress. I pick up her brush and start to comb through all the tangles. I gathered all of her hair onto her back, and gently braid it down to her butt. I tied the end with an elastic, and I began to wrap the braid into a bun. I grabbed some pins, and pinned it to the middle back of her head. I picked my old tiara out of it's special case, and laid it gently on her head.

"Thank you Mommy," she smiles as she looks at her complexion in the mirror.  
"You are very welcome Princes Arabella," I bow as I kiss her cheek, "I am going to go wash up. I will meet you and your Father at supper," I say as I leave the room. I walk into my bedroom, and pick out my dark green, short sleeve dress. It is so hot out, so I need to make sure I don't overheat myself on days like this. I take off my art clothes and slip on the dress. I put on my brown leather flats, and comb through my extremely short hair. I gather the hair to the side of my head, and quickly did a small braid with my bangs. I pinned it to the side of my head and I looked somewhat presentable.

I heard the supper bell ring, and I glided down the hall to the dining room. I sat in my usual seat, and Arabella was already at her seat, eating.

"Bella! What did I say about waiting for everyone to get here before you start to eat?" I snapped. Arabella dropped her fork quickly, and wiped her face with her napkin.  
"Much better," I smiled. I took my cloth napkin, and laid it on my lap. Mother walked into the room and sat down next to me. She was wearing her red and white dress with long sleeves, and her long brown hair was tied in a braid on the side. Over the past few years, she started to acquire some wrinkles around her face. Yet it didn't take away her beauty.

Eugene entered the room and sat across from me. He reached across the table and gave me a quick peck on the lips. He then kissed Arabella's cheek. My Father entered behind him and sat down on the other side of Arabella.

I picked up my fork and began eating the meat off of my plate.

"So how was painting Arabella?" Mother asked.  
"Good," Rosie said as she stuffed some potatoes in her mouth. She looked at me, almost as if she was testing my reaction. I slowly shook my head from side to side, telling her no. She quickly gulped down the food in her mouth.  
"Well that's what I wanted to hear. At least someone had fun today," Eugene smiled.  
"Why? How was you day?" I asked, taking a sip of water from my glass.  
"I had to discontinue our trading with the Kingdom Wesleton, the ruler is not very respectful," Eugene pursed his lips.  
"I thought about discontinuing trade with that Kingdom quite a few years ago, but decided not to, since they were giving us some good recourses," Father responded.  
"Ah," Eugene nodded as he wiped some of the gravy from his beard. I chuckled.  
"Daddy! Want to hear a funny joke?" Arabella laughed.  
"Of course I do," Eugene faced her.  
"Knock Knock!," said Arabella.  
"Who's there?" Eugene asked.  
"Ear," Arabella cackled.  
"Ear who?" Eugene smiled.  
"Ear wax!" Arabella laughed so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. Eugene chuckled to himself, and my parents laughed.

"We do not speak like that," I shouted, obviously not amused. Arabella is a Princess, and Princesses do not act disrespectful. Arabella began to sob. She ran to her room, leaving wails of tears tracing behind her.  
"You didn't have to yell at her like that Rapunzel," Eugene glared at me.  
"It is my job to teach her how to act, and when she is older and becomes the Queen, acting like this will lead to resignation," I got up out of my chair, and stormed off to the painting room.

No one else understands that the way I act towards my daughter is to whip her into the Princess she should become. I love her so much, but she has been acting disrespectful toward me lately. I will not be treated like a slave by my own daughter. I angrily grabbed different colored paints from the cabinet and squirted the colors onto my pallet. I started to paint, without any hesitation.

When I was done, I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and took a few steps back to see the painting. I drew myself, my eyes closed, tears streaming down my face. I had my long blonde hair again, and the same dress I wore every day. I didn't have any shows on either. Next to me was a broken mirror, and Gothel's face was on it. I gasped and fell backwards onto my back. What was I thinking drawing this. I turned over onto my side and began sobbing, thinking back to the betrayal I felt when I found out my own Mother, wasn't even my Mother. Just someone who used me for my magic.

I cried into my arm, soaking my skin. I laid my face on the cold floor, and then turned over onto my back. I stared at the ceiling, and at the stars that I painted. The ones that represented Corona.

I kicked off my shoes, and started to hum. I stood up and started at the ceiling.

_What am I doing? Why am I like this? It isn't me, and now I see how I am._

_It's not like how I was before. _

_It's different. Too mature..._

_I can't be this way. If it affects my attitude, my ways. It's rude. It's mean. _

_It's not how I am supposed to beeeeeee. _

_Star light, painting, acting like a Queen. It's not what I was meant to be. _

_How will I succeed?  
_

_Acting this way, it isn't right for me. Nor my familyyyy_

I sang as I looked out the window. I opened up the window and stepped out into the night sky. I balanced myself on the stone that was built in the castle.

_This is me, this crazy girl. Who isn't afraid to dreamm._

_Someone out there is thinking of me, as the way I am meant to beeee._

I jumped onto the next to stone, and climbed my way up to the roof.

_I am done! Being this uptight Queen, I am done! _

_Feeling as though I am loosing the ones close to me!  
_

_I am done!  
_

_Done!_

_DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNE!_

I sang loudly as the wind blew through my face, my hair swaying in the wind. I laughed, and laid down on slanted roof.

I stared up at the sky and smiled.

_I am done..._


End file.
